


Extended Family

by crueltyland



Series: Tooking [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwobbits, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, dwobbit!bofur, dwobbit!bombur, took nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Took family nonsense drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

“So Mister Boggins! Tell us about your family! Have you a lass waiting for you at home?” Fili asked, smirking.  
Bilbo sighed, “No, no, I am a bachelor! That means I live alone and have no family, well, not that way. I have a rather large extended family.”  
Ori frowned, “What do you mean 'extended'?”  
Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “My aunts and uncles and cousins of course! But I'm sure Bombur has told you all about that.”  
The plump redhead started vigorously shaking his head and Bofur put a finger to his lips.  
Bilbo hastily stammered on, “Uh, I mean, um-”  
Thorin stared at the hobbit, then turned his gaze to bore into Bofur and Bombur.  
Bifur growled, glaring at the King, until Bofur raised a hand, sighing.  
Bombur sent Bilbo a sad smile, “Its ok lad, we just never told anyone.”  
Bofur nodded, “Aye, well, needs must! We are part of the 'extended' bit, I suppose.”  
Bilbo nodded, sending a gentle smile their way.  
Thorin huffed, “And how would that be?”  
Bilbo grinned, “Well, they are sons of my great grandfather on my mothers side of course!”  
The company turned to stare at the hobbit, then their gaze fell upon the brothers.  
Thorin looked stunned, and Balin took the reins of the conversation, “Well! Well, that might help explain all those little ones of yours!”  
A gentle ripple of laughter echoed through the group, and Bombur blushed a startling pink.  
Bilbo bit his lip, stifling a giggle, and Bofur fixed Balin with a sharp look, “Now, thats because hobbits can both carry the young.”  
Dwalin choked on his pipe, “What do you mean?”  
Bombur tilted his head to the side, “When an Amad and an Adad love each other very much-”  
Fili and Kili's laughter interrupted him, and the group ignored Bombur in favour of staring at Dwalins red face.  
“Bombur means that both male and female Took's, and those with Took-hobbit blood, can carry young.”  
Thorin turned to look at Bilbo so quickly that everyone heard the crack of his neck, “You can bear young?”  
Bilbo nodded, warily, before Thorin suddenly dragged him off.  
Bombur and Bofur giggled, listening to Bilbo's cries with their slightly pointed ears.  
“Thorin! Stop you bloody oaf! We haven’t even finished our courtsh- Oh, oh yes, that feels- No no Thorin, just wait- you ripped it! Aaaaah, please! Thorin, I want-”


End file.
